To The Moon And Back Again
by HelenItsme
Summary: “I love you very much.” Was Brooke's reply. The little girl nodded her head slowly but didn’t seem to be content with the answer. “How much is very much?” She then spread her petite arms as far as she could. “This much?”


_Welcome to the world of fluff and cuteness, cause you are about to read it, hehe. This is just an one shot that popped up in my mind. Basically, it's just one scene with Brooke and her daughter. Which means this fics takes place in the future. Hope you guys enjoy! Oh, and I don't own anything._

* * *

"Mommy?"

"Yes?" Brooke answered as she tucked her six year old daughter in bed.

"Do you love me?"

The brunette frowned. "Of course I love you. I love you very _very_ much. I tell you that every day, you silly girl."

"And what about daddy?"

"He loves you very much too." Brooke answered almost automatically as she kissed her softly on her forehead.

The little girl nodded her head slowly but didn't seem to be content with the answers. "How much is very much?" She then spread her petite arms as far as she could. "This much?"

"Yes, that much. Maybe even more."

"Maybe?"

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Ok, I love you _way_ more than that. I love you all the way to the moon and back, and that's never going to change. Ever."

Her daughters eyes widened, surprised that her mother loved her _that_ much. Still, she wasn't done asking. "Does daddy loves me that much too?"

"Of course. Where do all these questions about love come from?"

"I don't know. I just thought I'd ask." She said casually as she shrugged her shoulders. Then she sat up in bed, ignoring the fact that Brooke just tucked her in. "Do you love daddy?"

Brooke wasn't one to get annoyed or irritated by her one and only daughter, but it was getting late and her daughter had to go to sleep or she would be very moody in the morning. She wasn't exactly a morning person."Yes, of course I love your daddy too. Now go lay down and close your eyes, you need to sleep."

The girl eyed her mother suspiciously. "Are you sure you love daddy? Cause you seem to avoid the question."

"I did not avoid the question, Maddie. I told you I love your father very much and that's your answer. Now sleep!"

"But mom, if you love me all the way to the moon and back, then how much do you love daddy?"

"I love him all the way to the moon and back too."

"But you can't possibly love two people to the moon and back."

"And why not?" With a raised eyebrow she stared at her daughter, waiting for an answer.

Knowing that she now had to make her point, the six year old bit her bottom lip in attempt to think about the right answer. "There's not enough room in the spaceship."

"Huh?"

"The spaceship? You know, the one that you're going to fly with to the moon."

Brooke laughed at how the way her daughters mind functioned. She was definitely something else. "Oh trust me, in my spaceship there's plenty enough room."

"Really? Is there enough room for Coconut?"

"Why would I want to take our dog with me in the spaceship?"

Madison rolled her eyes, just like her mother always did. "Well _duh_, he loves me too from the moon and back again. So he needs to come with."

"Oh, right. Well, there's enough room so I guess he could come."

"Can I come too?" She asked slightly hopeful.

"Sure, then you can see how much I really love you."

The girl's face lightened up. "Oh! Can I take Ava with me?"

"Of course. It's not like you would leave the house without your favorite doll."

"What about Barbie?"

"Yes you can take her too. Now Maddie you really need to sleep. That way you can dream as much as you want about our trip to the moon."

Madison let out a yawn and lay down for the second time. "Are you sure we have enough room in your spaceship? Because I really want to take daddy too. And Aiden."

"I'm sure daddy and your big brother fit in too. And if not, we could always leave Coconut at home. I'm not sure he likes trips to the moon."

"Yeah, maybe you're right." She said softly as her eyes began to close.

Brooke grinned. "I'm always right."

"Not always. You're not right when it comes to cooking. Daddy's always right about how to make pancakes."

"Those are very hard to make, you know."

"No they're not. Even I can make my own pancake, and I'm six."

"You can't do it without your dads help." Brooke muttered.

"That's only because you and daddy don't want me to touch the stove all by myself." She answered quickly and Brooke noticed that her daughter wasn't going to drift into sleep any time soon.

"I bet I can do it all by myself if you two aren't watching." Madison murmured after a few minutes.

"You're _not_ going to try that, do you hear me? We don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok mommy."

"Good girl. I'm going to go downstairs now and wait till daddy comes home from work, ok?"

"No! Will you stay with me till I fall asleep?"

"I thought you told me last night that I didn't have to do that anymore since you're a 'big girl'?"

"I changed my mind."

Brooke stroked her daughters hair and waited till she thought she was asleep. After about ten minutes, Brooke stood up quietly without waking Madison up. When she tried to open to door, she winced as it cracked.

"Mom?"

"Go to sleep honey."

"No! Stay with me."

Brooke sighed as she softly cursed herself for thinking her daughter would fall asleep that fast. As she sat back on the bed, Madison pulled at her arm, telling her that she had to lay down too.

"Your brother always sleeps without me laying next to him." Brooke told her, hoping that it would make the little girl change her mind so she could go downstairs.

"But he's a boy. Boys are never scared."

"Boys can be scared too. And what is it that scares you?"

Madison ignored her mothers question. "What if our spaceship crashes?"

Brooke chuckled which deserved an elbow in her rib from Madison. "It's not funny mommy! I'm serial!"

"Don't you mean serious?"

"That's what I just said."

"Right." Brooke bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. "Anyway, the spaceship isn't going to crash. Don't worry."

"How do you know?"

"Because the spaceship only exists in our mind. And non-existent spaceships can't crash."

Madison was clearly confused. "Then how are you going to show me how much you love me? How can I believe you love me all the way to the moon and back again if you don't even have a real spaceship?"

"Because I'm your mommy and uh… Because mommy's are almost always right."

"That's not a real answer."

"Well that's the only answer you're going to get. Now Madison if you don't try to sleep right now I won't stay here till you fall asleep, understood?"

She just rolled her eyes as she pouted. "Fine. But what if I'm not sleepy?"

"How much sugar did you eat before you went to bed?" She asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because you're never this awake at this time of the day. Did you eat more than I gave you?"

By the look on her daughters face she already knew the answer. "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

"It-it was Aiden's fault! He gave me the candy."

"Do not lie to me, Madison Isabelle Scott!"

Madison winced as she heard her full name, knowing that right now wasn't the time to lie. Actually, it was never the right time to lie to her mother. Or to anyone in the house for that matter. They all hated lying.

"Sorry mommy, I didn't plan to grab the candy but I swear that they told me that they wanted me to eat them!"

Brooke glared angrily at her daughter but then soon cracked up. All the while Madison just watched her mother laugh with a confused frown on her face. "The candy told you to eat them?"

"Well… Yes."

"Are you sure you're not lying to me? Are you sure you are 'serial'?"

"Uhm-"

"You know how much I hate it when people lie to me."

Madison sighed. "Ok, the candy didn't exactly tell me to eat them. I was just so hungry and they were staring at me and I just had to eat them!"

"It's fine hun. I'm glad you told me the truth. But that was the last time you ate candy before bedtime, ok? Now for the last time, go to sleep. It's already really late."

"How late is it?" The little girl asked curious.

"Nine o'clock."

"Wow!" Madison clapped her hands excited. "I've never been awake _this_ late!"

"I know!"

"It's a new record! I have to tell my friends tomorrow at school." She whispered more to herself than to her mother.

"Good night, Maddie. Sweet dreams."

"Night mommy. I love you."

Brooke smiled. "I love you too."

"All the way to the moon and-"

"-back again." They both finished.

The little girl finally closed her eyes and when the rhythm of the girl's breathing changed, Brooke knew Madison finally had drifted to sleep.

* * *


End file.
